


Grasshopper

by OverPickled



Series: Screaming Into The Void: WT Fic Challenge [5]
Category: World Trigger
Genre: Fictober, Gen, WT 31, World Trigger Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverPickled/pseuds/OverPickled
Summary: Sometimes good ideas come from not wanting to be bored. Or, Midorikawa thinks up the Pinball Technique?





	

“How about a Grasshopper jumping contest! Whoever can get the highest jump!”

 

“The jumping height depends on the level of trion though..”

 

“Then... long jump?”

 

“Eh, isn’t it the same? Do you even need a platform for track events?”

 

“But Yoneyan-senpai, Izumin-senpai!” Midorikawa whined. “I want to do  _ something _ !”

 

The two senpai looked at each other, and then shrugged. Midorikawa wanted to do a competition that wasn’t the usual battles at Border. He also recently included Grasshopper in this trigger set, and wanted to practice (play?) with it a little more.

 

They hadn’t come up with anything, though the two senpai weren’t as into it as their kouhai. Both had defense duty together and missed class. They were currently going over some notes from a classmate (Yousuke was threatened to keep his grades up if he wanted fights), preoccupied from Midorikawa’s current dilemma.

 

“Uuuugh!” Midorikawa groaned, flopping down on the cafeteria table. He wasn’t hungry, didn’t have patrol, or much else to do, and he wanted to  _ move _ . But even his battle-happy senpai fell to the pressures of academics, and Midorikawa was left to steam not-so silently.

 

Using Grasshopper was fun, he thought. Being able to jump into the air like that was nice, and then changing directions or getting out of tricky spots... He wanted to be able to do it better. He could move fast with Grasshopper, and that made it even better when he could outpace others in terms of movement.

 

“Maybe I’ll just go and jump with Grasshopper by myself,” he said pitifully, whining out loud to himself. “Just keep jumping and jumping and jumping-”

 

“Might not be a bad idea,” Izumi responded absentmindedly, squinting at some notes with confusion. Yoneya didn’t bother trying to figure it out. “You could come up with something new.”

 

“Like composite bullets?”

 

“Sure?” Said Izumi. 

 

“Okay! Then I’m going to do it!” Then Midorikawa rushed off before either could say “bye” or “good luck”.

 

“Or like my spear idea. You could’ve said that too.”

 

“Let’s just finish this so we can practice too. Wait, are you even copying them, Yoneya?”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5! They're getting shorter and lower in quality...
> 
> Midorikawa and Pinball, but I couldn't leave him alone when we don't know his squadmates yet. So A-rank idiot trio instead!
> 
> You can see me trying to tell myself to do homework in my fics. Don't let your grades fall, to those students who are reading this!


End file.
